Girl Friend!
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Daisuke yang menggebu dalam gairah asmara pada Hikari. Takato yang memperingatkan dan mencegah Daisuke untuk dekat dengan Hikari "Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga!"
**Character by Akiyoshi Hongo**

 **Main Daisuke Motomiya, Hikari Yagami, Takato Matsuda**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance.**

 **Rate T nyerempet M**

"Daisuke, kau serius?"

Aku mengangguk "Tentu saja."

Takato di sampingku hanya menggeleng, seperti tak memperbolehkanku "Lebih baik jangan."

"Kenapa?"suaraku agak tinggi, aku agak tak terima sih, kenapa dia melarangku.

"Daisuke."dia berdiri di depanku, menatapku serius "Aku melarangmu, bukan karena hal lain." Takato memegang pundakku "Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga."

##

Aku sedang jatuh cinta. Ya, aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta. Sensasi dan gairah yang wajar yang ada di kehidupan manusia. Dan aku benar-benar tak sabar untuk mengatakannya, mungkin beberapa waktu lagi, saat ini aku sedang pendekatan. Sudah mencapai angka delapan puluh persen sepertinya, bila ku hitung hari dan juga respon dari si perempuan.

"Daisuke-kun."

Dan inilah perempuan yang sedang ku taksir, dan membuatku jatuh cinta sampai ke dalam-dalam hatiku. Perempuan manis, cantik dan bisa ku katakan agak polos. "Sedang apa, tak ada kuliah?"

"Hikari-chan."aku tersenyum melihatnya, dia balas tersenyum, manis sekali "Tak ada."aku berbohong, sebenarnya bolos untuk menuggu dia sih.

"Serius ah, kurasa kamu ada kuliah hari ini."waduh, ketahuan kah "Tak mempengaruhi absenmu kan? Aku tahu loh." Ketahuan beneran nih.

"Gak kok. Beneran deh, tadi dosennya gak ada jadi kelasnya di batalkan."mencoba berkilah dan biasanya berhasil. Dan memang berhasil, dengan Hikari yang hanya mengangguk.

Selanjutnya aku menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan mengobrol dengan Hikari di pilar samping bangunan, dan di rasa waktu sudah cukup sore, Hikari mengajak untuk menyudahi dan pulang. Aku menawarkan tumpangan untuknya, dan dia menyambutnya. Ini sudah sip dan pasti, bila aku menyatakan perasaan, aku yakin persentase dia atas sembilan puluh aku bisa mendapatkan perempuan yang menjadi idola kampus ini.

### normal point

"Sudah di tetapkan."

Takato berbalik, teman se-kostnya ini tiba-tiba saja menggebrak pintu kamarnya dan masuk dengan wajah serius, bercampur senang "Apanya?"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

Takato tak merespon, atau sebenarnya dia mulai berspekulasi dalam otaknya, memikirkan dan menebak, apa yang akan di lontarkan oleh temannya ini "Aku akan menembak Hikari besok."dan sepertinya tepat dengan apa yang di pikirkannya.

Takato menghela napas, mencoba mencari kata "Kenapa kamu tak mendengarku. Aku bilang lebih baik jangankan."

Daisuke mulai melihat tak suka "Kamu kenapa sih, memangnya kenapa aku tak boleh menjadikan Hikari sebagai kekasih."

"Sudah kubilang kan, ini untuk kebaikanmu juga."

"Kebaikan apa?"tuntut Daisuke "Atau sebenarnya kamu juga menyukai Hikari dan ingin mendahuluiku begitu?"

Mendengar tuduhan Daisuke, Takato sedikit mengernyit "Aku..."

"Oh. Ternyata."Daisuke mengambil lighter di meja dekatnya "Kamu memang suka Hikari juga."membakar satu rokok yang ada di meja juga.

"Itu tak seperti aku ingin menembaknya."

"Ingin kan, jelas sudah. Aku gak mau di dahului kamu, maka aku benar-benar akan menembaknya besok."Daisuke mulai keluar kamar dan membanting pintu.

Takato menghela napas dan menutup mata sejenak "Rokokku tinggal satu."dan menatap nanar meja dekat pintunya, tempat dimana bungkus rokoknya tergeletak dengan tutup yang masih terbuka "Dia embat juga."

##

"Yo."Daisuke menyapa Takato.

Takato menoleh dan melihat Daisuke, yang bergandengan tangan dengan Hikari. "Sudah ku lakukan. Tadi pagi dan kami jadian."terdengar nada kebanggan dari suara Daisuke.

Takato tak merespon cepat, dia hanya menatap saja, dan kebetulan bertemu pandang dengan mata Hikari "Oh. Selamat."

Takato berjalan menjauh, hingga dia berada di pilar paling belakang kampusnya. Membuka bungkus rokok yang baru dan mengambil sebatang, membakarnya dan menyesap 'Apa yang akan dia lakukan.'matanya mulai memandangi langit yang cerah "Yah, semoga tak berlebihan."tangannya memegang tengah celananya, selangkanyannya.

Malam hari datang, Takato sedang berkutat dengan sebuah laporan tugas di depan laptopnya. Mengetik sana-sini dengan lincah, kata perkata. Menekan back space cepat saat dirasa salah mengetikkan kata.

Sesekali, dan dirasa otaknya tak bisa mencari kata lain, Takato merefresh otaknya dengan menggunakan fungsi pemutar video dilaptopnya, dan menayangkan apa yang orang bilang sebagai Adult Video. Saat melihat agak lama, Takato sudah melepas seluruh bagian bawah pakaiannya, dan mulai memaju mundurkan tangannya, sedikit mendesah pelan dan menjaga volume suara.

Kegiatannya terhenti saat ponselnya berdering, melirik dan saat melihat screen ponselnya Takato dengan cepat menggeser _dan "Hikari?"_

" _Takato-kun."_

Takato diam sejenak, meresapi suara yang di iringi sebuah sesenggukan menangis _"Kau, kenapa?"_

" _Aku takut."_ isak Hikari di seberang ponsel Takato _"Daisuke-kun."_

'Daisuke. Pantas saja dia tidak menggedor untuk singgah ke kamarku. Jadi dia di tempat Hikari.'pikir Takato _"Kenapa, ada apa?"_

" _Tolong."_

Hanya dengan satu kata, tolong. Takato langsung memakai celananya kembali dan bergegas keluar, menuju kediaman Hikari.

## Kediaman Hikari, beberapa waktu sebelum Hikari memanggil Takato.

Daisuke sedang menikmati kencannya, di rumah Hikari yang tak ada siapapun kecuali Hikari sendiri. Daisuke yang sudah bernapsu, dan Hikari yang juga sepertinya menginginkan. Mereka berdua sudah berciuman dengan panasnya. Hikari bermain lidah di dalam mulut Daisuke 'Dia liar juga, kukira tak senapsu ini, cewek polos memang mantap.'pikir Daisuke.

Detak waktu terus berlalu, dan permainan kedua insan ini semakin jauh, pakaian sudah lolos semua dari tubuh mereka. Daisuke yang sedang menikmati rasanya, kejantanannya yang sedang di manja mulut kecil Hikari. Merem melek dan terus melenguh.

Saat itu, Daisuke menyadari sesuatu, telinganya yang cukup tajam mendengar sebuah suara seperti benturan pisau dengan lantai. Dan saat dia melihat ke bawahnya, Daisuke tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Hikari yang menyeringai, dan cepat ia mengarahkan pisau itu pada Daisuke. Daisuke yang juga cukup atletis dan memiliki reflek yang lumayan menghindar dengan cepat, menyebabkan hanya mendapatkan luka goresan di tangannya yang memang ia gunakan untuk melindungi diri.

"Hikari-chan."tutur Daisuke tak percaya.

Melihat tubuh yang sudah polos tanpa pakaian itu memegang sebilah pisau di tangan kanannya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Sebuah seringai dan tawa kekehan dari Hikari "Buat apa ya?"suara yang memberi sebuah tanya, Hikari mendekat, Daisuke mencoba mundur menjauh. "Karena sepertinya Daisuke-kun memiliki reflek dan cukup atletis, aku ingin memberi pilihan selain dari kebiasaanku."senyumnya semakin terlihat psycho "Ingin di iris-iris kecil dan kukeluarkan jantungnya, atau ingin ku potong johny-nya."seketika Daisuke menutupi kejantanannya "Itu favoritku."ucap Hikari.

Daisuke benar-benar belum mengerti, namun sepertinya dia merasa dalam bahaya yang mengancam jiwanya. Maka dengan cepat, dia mencoba melawan Hikari dengan sebuah terjangan, namun Hikari dapat menghindarinya dan membalas mengayunkan pisau. Pisau meleset, Daisuke menghindari serangan dengan merunduk dan meloncat kebelakang. Berjalan menuju pintu dan mencoba membuka, namun terkunci.

"Gak bisa keluar."suara Hikari melengking, dan memperlihatkan kunci yang ada di tangannya.

Hikari menerjang lagi dengan pisau di arahkan di depan, Daisuke lagi-lagi bisa menghindar. Namun sepertinya nasib memang berkata, dia harus menerima serangan Hikari. Saat menghindar, kakinya tak sengaja menginjak celana dalam Hikari yang tersebar di dalam kamar. Daisuke jatuh terjerembab.

Hikari tak menyiakan kesempatan. Dengan cepat, tangannya bergerak dan membuat pisaunya melesat membuat gerakan menyabet. Selanjutnya yang bisa Daisuke lakukan hanyalah sebuah teriakan kesakitan saat dirasa sebuah benda kepemilikannya hilang. Rasa sakit yang teramat, darah yang mengucur, Daisuke terus berteriak.

Hikari tertawa, dan memungut potongan johny Daisuke "Lihat ini."Hikari memamerkan potongan johny Daisuke "Enak loh bila di masak, kayak sosis."

Pandangan Daisuke mulia memudar, hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah Hikari yang tertawa seperti kesetanan sembari memamerkan johny-nya.

##

Takato masuk menerobos rumah Hikari, tanpa menunggu lama, tanpa melepas sepatunya, Takato berlari menuju kamar Hikari. "Hikari."panggil Takato saat pintu kamar Hikari tak bisa di buka.

Pelan pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Hikari yang menangis "Takato-kun."langsung memeluk dengan tubuh yang masih telanjang. "Daisuke-kun."sesenggukan Hikari.

Takato melongok, dan melihat temannya, melepas pelukan Hikari dan menghampiri tubuh Daisuke, mengecek keadaannya "Dia mati."

"Iya."

Takato sedikit bergiding saat melihat luka yang membuat Daisuke kehabisan darah, johny yang di potong. "Hikari, tega banget ya, dia teman terbaikku tahu."

Hikari memeluk dari belakang, tangannya menyusup masuk kebalik celana Takato, dan membelai pelan kepemilikan Takato. "Aku sudah bilang kan."celana Takato sudah di pelorotkan oleh Hikari, beserta boxernya. Hikari sudah memposisikan dirinya di hadapan kepemilikan Takato "Ini untuk kebaikanmu kan. Asal tahu saja, Hikari itu pemburu johny." Hikari juga mulai menciumi bibir Takato "Dan bila kamu tanya kenapa aku tahu. Karena aku juga korban Hikari."tersenyum di sela ciuman Hikari sembari memandang Daisuke "Itu kenapa, aku tak memiliki johny padahal aku lelaki, tapi aku punya Miss V sebagai kekasih Hikari."

 _ **END**_


End file.
